


Prohibition

by Ars_Matron



Series: YOI 1920s ABO Mafia AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Blood and Injury, But only a little, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dark, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Singer Katsuki Yuuri, Sweet, but not bad, mating battle, mob boss victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Life is a never ending productionSearing lightsThe hazy, pheromone laced roomEndless desperationEvery night Yuuri preforms. Cries out for an alpha worthy of him to come and take him awayEvery night he returns to his nest, empty and aloneTonight is just another nightAnother alpha tries to claim him where so, so many have failed beforeSilver hair and blue eyes won't be enough to win Yuuri overBut Yuuri does enjoy the fight
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI 1920s ABO Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610698
Comments: 35
Kudos: 689





	Prohibition

Detroit was dirty, cold, and loud. Cars sped through the narrow, over packed streets, painting freshly fallen snow a grimy black. Filthy children followed them, hollow eyed and stick thin, as they strolled the back alleys and side streets. The flash of a gun tucked into his waist enough to keep grubby fingers to themselves.

The glint of gold on barrel too much of a temptation for them to walk away. 

"Even St Petersburg doesn't have so many street rats," Viktor said through gritted teeth, growling as one of the children got too close. Again 

"Things are tough everywhere, Mon Cher. Deprivation leaves miles of orphans in it's wake," Chris took him by the arm, leading them swiftly across the busy street. Lanterns burned like fire on every corner, glazing the melted, icy roads, making a halo of Chris's blond curls. "We will leave them behind soon. They know better than to cross the Black District."

A few more twists down shadowed alleys and sure enough the crowds began to thin. The harried, dirty masses gave way to something far more pleasing, if no less worn. 

It began with the betas 

Standing in groups or alone, they peppered the streets. They could almost be taken as normal workers, if not for the way they held themselves, followed potential clients with their eyes, called longingly to them as they passed. 

The next street down they became bolder, both in their manner and dress. Drab wool coats and worn boots gave way to cheap but brightly colored cottons and the occasion age worn silks. Heeled shoes gave stocking clad calves a tantalizing curve, and even in the frozen air necks went bare. Exposed. Filling the air with soft, desperate scents.

If Viktor had been anyone else but himself it might have drawn him in. He did not need to turn to the streets to find warmth and release from another. Not even in his early days of walking the wild Russian streets did he ever fall so low. 

"I know they are pretty," Chris said as they passed a pair, male and female and obviously meant as a set if their matching outfits and mingles scents were any indication, "but the fruit we are seeking tonight is so much sweeter," he looked back at the couple with longing and said, "trust me, Mon Cher, it is worth the wait."

Viktor retained his stormy silence. His dealings in this gods forsaken city was finally over. It had been messy and exhausting, and he had not gotten everything he had wanted from the deal, but he was walking away with a new business alliance and a blanket pass to whatever he wanted in the city. He was pleased and more than ready to be on his way home.

He had only agreed to accompany Chris to get him to stop bothering him. That and the guilt of never getting to see his childhood friend as often as he wanted. But despite Chris's child-like glee at the show he wanted them to see, Viktor was more interested in the drinks. 

It was harder to find a drink in this hellish city than it was to locate a specific grain of sand on the shore. 

By the time they reached the Black Strip the streets were teaming with scantily clad betas, and alphas in varying stages of inebriation. They jostled, yelled, and laughed together. It was easy to pick the ones that didn't belonged to their world, the fresh faced newly presented as they openly sniffed the pheromone laden air with bright eyes and often bared fangs. They were as easy to spot as the first time adulterers who's nervous glances over shoulders gave them away as much as the rubbing of freshly bared fingers did. They're wedding rings undoubtedly tucked into pockets for easy placement once their fun was had. 

Viktor had seen it all, knew it all so intimately. He may not dabble in common wares, but Viktor kept an eye on such thing, after all. The selling of sex was a lucrative part of the business. And the Black District might be dirty, boiling under the burning lights of the surrounding clubs, but the streets were packed. The patrons were happy and If the betas were thin and worn around the edges, at least there were no visible injuries on them. 

In short, business was booming. Now that Viktor's alliance with the Cialdini family was stable, what was good for Calestino, was good for Viktor as well. 

The further into the Strip they went the nicer the establishments were. Shabby clubs and curtained off brothels gave way to Marqueed double story theatres and gleaming enterprises that screamed exclusivity in the velvet curtained windows, the crystal chandeliers beyond them, and the burly alphas guarding their doors. 

Even the betas that walked the streets there were of a finer quality. Delicate beauties that could have passed as omegas if their scents had been sweeter. 

Viktor surveyed the Strip with an icy blue gaze, "I thought you said this was full of omegas?" He asked, turning his piercing stare to Chris, "’the streets overflow with honeyed slick’, I believe were your exact words."

Chris gave cheerful laugh and a shake of his head, looking at Viktor as though he were a simple child. "They do not walk the cold streets alone, Vitya. Even in Detroit we know how to guard our most precious jewels." 

This too pleased Viktor. Omegas were treasures. A single one was worth twenty betas over a lifetime, if not more. Part of that was the mystic around them, the desire of something rare and unattainable. Tossing just one out to walk the streets would lower the value of all the others. 

Chris led him to the largest, glitziest building on the strip. Three stories tall, Gothic. It may have been a church at one time with its arched door and windows, guarded by gargoyles and decorative iron gratings. At some point a shining Marquee had been added, Le Château de Glace it proclaimed, spelled out in flashing bulbs above a list of performers. 

"There!" Chris said, wonder and excitement dripping from his every pore as he pointed towards the backlit names, "that's who we're here to see. Eros," the name rolled off his tongue on a sigh of longing. As though he were a man dying of a thirst that would never be quenched. 

Viktor's sigh was one of exasperation, "I already told you I'm not inte-"

"Interested in the wares, I know," ignoring his own words Chris pulled him to the door where a large female alpha ushered them through. She was Asian with bleached hair and several piercings, rough for sure, though she wore her tux well enough. Viktor almost wouldn't have guessed that they pulled her from some back alley brawl to strong arm for the night. 

Almost 

A spunky beta with short brown hair and large eyes led them through the milling crowd, she was Asian as well, and now that Viktor knew to look for it there were several other Asian workers walking around the room. 

The show room was large, with standing room and a small balcony for those without the wealth or connections to be seated at one of the tables before the stage. 

Red velvet was draped over every available surface, hung from the walls, covered the floor of the VIP areas. Though most of the opulence was hidden behind a thick haze of pipe smoke, The flickering flames of the scones, the candles on the spares tables, shone like beacons in a choppy blue sea. 

The beta led them to one of the small tables, front and centre of the stage. Once the curtain rose they would have the best seat in the house. It was a pity, really, that Viktor wouldn't enjoy the spectacle as much as the others. 

"Vodka, double, neat." Viktor barked at the beta while Chris placed his order for what he called a ‘foaming fairy'. Viktor rubbed at the ache forming along his temple, the press, the noise of the eager patrons, the heavy pheromone filled air, it was getting to be too much. 

Where the fuck was his drink?

"You'll like this one," Chris said, ignoring Viktor's obvious pain in favor of continuing the conversation. "Unclaimed," he said, low, heated, "untouched."

Viktor snorted, he believed that as much as he believed that Celastino would walk up to him right at that moment and just hand over all his territory to Viktor on a silver platter. 

"It's true, Mon Cher, you'll believe when you see it," Chris leaned forward then, smirking wickedly, "you'll know when you smell it." 

The beta returned with their drinks, Viktor's blessedly cool vodka and the green foaming concoction Chris had ordered, the cloyingly anise sweetness of absinthe reaching Viktor even through the other scents around them. 

He took up his drink, sipping thoughtfully for a while as the room around them began to settle. Anticipation and desire so thick Viktor himself almost felt caked in it. 

Untouched omegas did have a particular scent. Far more enticing than ones that had already been claimed. For alphas, an omega claimed by another never smelled as good as one that was untouched. Their scents were intoxicating, wars had been waged over untouched prime omegas. Murders committed. Lives thrown away. 

Better still was how an omega smelled to the alpha that claimed them. There was a reason omegas had more repeating, and far more loyal, clients than their beta counterparts. 

"Are all the omegas here in such a...pristine state?" He asked after a casual sip. If they were somehow able to keep a cache of untouched omegas in this city Viktor would be beyond impressed. 

"No, only Eros is so elusive." Chris sipped his own drink almost daintily, "I've sampled my fair share of the others to know." He said with suggestive wink. 

"And you never tried to 'sample' this one." 

There was a sharp edge to Chris's laughter. "Many have tried."

"But not you?"

Chris's answer came as a scowl as he unbuttoned the sleeve of white silk shirt and pulled it back. A series scars spider webbed all along his arm. They stood out starkly against his pale skin, long since healed but hardly faded. 

They must have been deep.

Viktor laughed, rich and low. It was quite an impressive feat. Chris was no easy target, not for an alpha, especially not for a beta. To think an omega had bested him. It was worth being dragged out just for that story alone. 

Chris rolled his sleeve down with a few quick flicks of his wrists, "there are matching ones on my chest too," despite the topic he smiled good naturedly. "After that night, well, lets just say I prefer to spend my nights with their more...docile wares." 

Viktor accepted his account with a nod, Chris was a self proclaimed 'lover'. He wanted pretty smiles and easy conquests. Ease, for Viktor, did not equate to satisfying. 

The house lights dimmed, a hush fell across the room. The only sound for several seconds was the creaking of chairs and the steady breaths of the patrons, now thunderous in the silence. Minutes passed, slow and syrupy. Even Viktor found himself on edge, heart racing with what was to come. 

Then, as if from above, a piano began to play. 

And inch by slow inch, the curtain began to rise. 

And the scent that followed nearly knocked him to the floor. 

~~~

Red. 

Thick. Glistening. Beautiful. 

It flowed over the scorching build, a thin river that pooled, cooling on the golden wood of the vanity. Such a lovely sight, Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes away from it. Mesmerized by the liquid’s slow progression from hot and fluid, to how it congealed onto the wood once cool. 

“Yuuri!” 

Before he could turn to the call Phichit was already there, ripping the now destroyed tube of lipstick from his slack grip. He brandished the silver tube under Yuuri’s nose. “This is Tre-Ju!” He yelled, as though Yuuri didn’t know. “If you’re going to ruin our makeup at least use the cheap stuff.”

Yuuri didn’t dignify that with a response. The cheap stuff didn’t melt nearly as well, even against the fiery bulbs that lined the vanity mirror. Phichit knew that! The nerve of him to suggest such a a thing. 

“And look at this mess!” He threw his arms in the air, going on for quite some time about the state of the table top, how Yuuri was going to ruin yet another mirror by shorting out the lights with various red makeup items. 

Was it Yuuri’s fault that the rouge had broken when he’d held it to a bulb in the last one, spilling and getting into the socket? No, it wasn’t. The small fire that it had caused wasn’t his fault either. And just because he had spent what Phichit considered a little too long staring at the flames before getting help, didn’t make the burned out, now unusable room his responsibility. It had only taken a phone call and a few well placed tears on Yuuri’s part to have Calestino agreeing with him. 

And no one disagreed with Calastino. 

He had fixed up this room and gotten Yuuri a bigger vanity, and no one dared to say anything against him. 

Phichit picked up one of the modesty cuffs Yuuri was forced to wear over the scent glands on his wrists and thighs, and tossed it to him. Thin silver mesh pooling onto his lap. Yuuri refused to touch the vile thing just yet. 

“We’re on in five...please at least try to be ready on time tonight.” He didn’t wait for Yuuri’s response, perhaps already suspecting that he wouldn’t get one. There was no need for him to get so worked up. They weren’t about to fire either of them. Yuuri wouldn’t perform with anyone but Phichit. And there was no way they were going to boot Yuuri out the door. Not when he brought in more money than any three performers combined. 

Phichit stormed out, slamming the door loud enough to shake all the bottles and canisters on Yuuri’s vanity. Which was uncalled for. Yuuri took a fine sable brush from where it had rolled carelessly across the tabletop. With a steady hand he dipped it into the melted lipstick and began to paint his lips with practiced ease. 

He took his time, outlining each lip perfectly before filling it in. Then he moved to the rouge. Not too dark, he wasn’t a harlot on the street after all. He chose a subtle red orange, working it into delicate, barely there circles on the apple of his cheeks. Then there was his eyes. He never wore his glasses on the stage, though they were gold rimmed and designer. Without them his eyes stood out more, large and dark against the golden porcelain of his skin. All he needed was his cake of mascara to lengthen his lashes, and a little khol rimmed around his eyes and his was ready to break the heart of every alpha within the theatre’s walls. 

Lastly he reached for the dreaded modesty cuffs. They were the thinnest woven silver. Smooth, light, glittering. How he hated them! No matter their supple, slippery texture, that there wasn’t a rough part of them, they itched and stung his skin everywhere they touched. But they were a necessity, Celastino and Minako’s orders. They were thin and airy enough to allow his scent to bleed through, yet strong enough to keep even the sharpest teeth from breaking his delicate skin.

Not that Yuuri would let an alpha close enough to ever bite a bonding mark onto his skin. 

But rules were rules. 

Four cuffs, two for his wrists, two for his upper thighs, and a collar for is neck. The latter he clicked into place with a tiny snap, the closure impossible to find by anyone who did know where it was as the collar and cuffs appeared to be one solid piece once closed. Yuuri signed at his reflection. It always took a while, several long moments after the closing of the damned things before Yuuri’s anger could fade into what it really was. 

Annoyance. 

Frustration.

A deep, echoing need that would likely never be filled. 

Yuuri fingered the slender blade on his hip, it was a long as his index finger and looked like a normal brooch in the shape of single blue rose when in its jeweled sheath. It was deadly sharp, Yuuri carried it with him always and knew how to use it with precise skill. He had done so more than times than he could count. A road of nameless, unworthy alphas stretched out behind him. Each certain they had what it took to claim him. Each left licking their wounds as Yuuri proved them wrong. 

It was beyond disappointing. He yearned for a real alpha, someone who could handle Yuuri like he wanted. Not the pathetic alphas who had made their attempts in the past. They disgusted him in their weakness. In the brief flash of hope Yuuri always felt when they first approached him, growling and feral. The prospect that the burning within him would finally, finally be smothered as he was claimed. Only for crushing disappointment to take its place when he realized, yet again, that they wouldn’t succeed. 

And yet he still wanted! Still hoped. That some day that would change.

It was why he wouldn’t change his song. The desperate call from an omega to their fated alpha. Some would call it foolish, romantic nonsense. The sort of thing young omegas sing before they realize there’s no such thing as fated mates and life was full of alphas and betas who only wanted to take from you. 

For Yuuri the call, the longing, was real. Oh, he didn’t believe in fate. But he had to believe that somewhere out there was an alpha that was skilled and worthy enough for him. 

For his own sanity, he had to believe it. 

He left his dressing and it maybe had been five minutes, maybe fifteen. Who cared? The suspense would only serve to make the alphas tip more. It was all part of the show. They weren’t going anywhere until Yuuri was finished with them. Let them buy more drinks while they waited. 

Minako just shook her head when he passed her backstage. She ran the theatre with an iron fist...well she did for the other dancers, Yuuri she treated like a beloved son. Minako only answered to Calestino, and so long as the big man was happy, she didn’t care what Yuuri did. 

Only Phichit glared at him as Yuuri climbed the little stool to climb onto the smooth, polished surface of the black grand piano. Phichit was already seated, had probably gone and sat down right after leaving Yuuri, despite the seat not being cushioned. He would blame his aching back on Yuuri’s lateness when they went home later. He always did. 

Yuuri stretched across the piano’s broad back like a warm, lazy cat. Reaching a hand out to cup Phichit’s face, made sure he was looking up in time to see Yuuri blow him a little kiss and wink. Phichit, wanting to hold onto his anger and failing, always failing, smiled back at him. He knew their positions were safe...he just had trouble forgetting what life had been like before Mari had found him and brought him home. Before they had learned his prowess at the piano. Before Yuuri had secured him a steady, dignified job. 

Yuuri couldn’t hold it against him. 

“Come now, love,” Yuuri purred, just low enough for Phichit to hear. As the lights dimmed around them, Yuuri allowed his scent to flow freely. For the longing and want that were his constant companions to pour forth, filling the space around them, just waiting for the curtain to, like a bulging dam, rise and release his scent out into the room beyond. 

Calling forth his scent in such a way, deliberate, pleading, always felt his skin far more sensitive than it normally would be. It make the cuffs and collar much more painful where they chaffed. 

But Yuuri smiled through hit, twisted his body into a pleasing shape upon the piano top, and waited. 

He set his face into a pretty pout, blinked his eyes tightly a few times to make them shine. “It’s time to put on a show.” He said softly. 

It was just another night. Just another show. 

The performance would conclude with the same, familiar, disappointment just like all the others. 

He took a deep breath as piano came to life beneath him and the curtain began to rise. After all, Yuuri was a professional. 

And the show must go on. 

~~~

The first thing Viktor noticed, as Chris has pointed out so uncouthly, was the scent. 

Tantalizing, mouth watering, heart stopping. It was the scent of a untouched omega alright, but that wasn’t what had Viktor sitting up in his seat. This omega was in distress. Calling out to an alpha, his alpha, to claim him. The curtain was only an inch open, rising so slowly Viktor had half a mind to jump up and rip the damn thing down for taking so long. Just a mere inch from the floor and already the scent of the omega was filling the air. 

The piano was revealed first, a man seated before it who’s scent couldn’t stand up against that of the omega’s. A beta most likely, and thus not worth further inspection. He kept his eyes locked to the piano itself, he was not disappointed as the long expanse of bare legs and the jewels flash of a short cut skirt were exposed. Wolf whistles sounded around the room, and if Viktor had been less a alpha than he was, he would have joined in. 

The sight only got better as the curtain rose. The omega wore a dress of pale blue silk, shear enough that the rosy tint of his skin lent warmth to the fabric as he moved. Full hips gave way to a slender waist and a small, perky chest. His arms were draped over his frame artfully, and finally the curtain rose completely, exposing him in full. 

He was Gorgeous. Large doe eyes the color of warm honey, full lips that pouted of so lovely. His short hair, black as the night, was curled tightly, little jewels dotting it like stars. He glittered like a jewel, down the beaded length of his dress, the silver lace of the his cuffs and collar, all the way down to the jeweled tips of his little heeled shoes. 

He was perfect.

Viktor didn’t know how it could get any better. 

Then the piano picked up, and Eros sang. 

It was still nothing compared to what came next. 

When Eros began to move. 

~~~

The wall of pheromones that hit after the curtain rose was always something of a blessing, as well as a curse. 

The scent of so many aroused alphas served to sharpen his senses. Adrenaline kicked up in his system as he prepared to run from so much aggression turned his way. His instincts kicked in, set his skin aflame and made him want to leap from the piano and run back to his dressing room. 

It was all silly nonsense, of course. Even if Yuuri couldn’t take care of himself, which he could, Mari and Takeshi would never let one of them get close enough to the stage to touch him. So Yuuri pushed down the panic that prickled at the back on his neck, that irritating sensation that told him to run, and he lost himself in the song. 

It started on a low note. With Yuuri’s arms resting on his barely covered knees. Then he shifted his hips, back and forth and restless until he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands, as though they had a mind of their own, began to move. slipping smooth and attentive over the curve of his hips to his waist. When they finally reached his chest Yuuri tossed his head back, in away that the collar on his neck would catch the light from above. Drawing every eye to his long, unmarked neck like a fiery beacon. 

The scents, whistles, and breaths from the audience picked up as the song went on. As Yuuri again to move his legs, and explore the expanse of the piano top with his body. But that was all he could perceive from his audience. Between the searing, blinding stage lights and the thick blue haze of pipe and cigar smoke, Yuuri couldn’t see more than a foot in front of himself.

Not that he needed to. He knew the confines of the piano like the back of his hand, and the contours of his body even more so. All he needed was the music, and his hands. 

Yuuri arched into the music, turning so that the curve of his back was visible to the crowd. He leaned back, back, back, until the tips of his shoulders brushed the piano’s top, holding he impossible pose for several counts, relishing in the loud cheers and whistles, before sliding across the polished wood to lay flat on his back. 

He kicked out his legs, hands still roaming up and down his chest, stomach, and finally back to his thighs once more. He lifted one leg, the closest to the crowd, and then the other, and for a time just contented himself with rocking them to the music and losing himself to the touch of smooth silk as he ran his hands over the skirt of his dress. The anticipation of the crown was absolutely delicious! He bathed in the rise of pheromones for as long as he could. 

But the song wouldn’t last forever. 

And he had to give them something. 

Keep them coming back. 

So, so slowly, he slid the leg closest to the audience down, down, down, keeping the other one up, holding the skirt of his dress over this top of his knee. Until, with careful, practiced grace, he slid it down. 

Just the barest flash of his thigh cuff, and the crowd erupted.

Still Yuuri lowered his dress, revealing more, more, more, as the growls joined the calls of the crowd.

It took an age, but eventually the whole cuff exposed. Yuuri ran deft fingers over it, grabbed at it as though to rip it off. In a sudden fit of frustration, as the song picked up, Yuuri toss his leg out, rose onto his knees and faced the audience. 

The climax of the show was full of fury and passionate desperation. It was less a call and more a demand. That an alpha come and prove themselves to him NOW! That he might die if he had to wait longer! Hands tore at his low bodice, at the collar on his neck, trying to find any release. His throat raw as his voice rang up into the rafters. 

Why wouldn’t anyone worthy answer his call?

Why had no one ever come for him?

When it was over, the piano stopped and the echo of his voice had faded, everything was still for a beat. Yuuri, on his knees spread out on the piano, one hand at his throat, the other on his breast, head thrown back and chest heaving. 

Then the stage lights cut, and the applause came. Loud enough that the piano shook. Yuuri always had a fear that his bones might not make it through the uproar. 

The curtain fell as roses and other object that Yuuri never took notice of, fell onto the stage. Yuuri didn’t move until it was down completely and then he was hoping off the piano, ignoring the hand the stagehand always tried to lend him. 

“To the Green Room, O-omega E-eros?” The boy stuttered as Yuuri swept past him.

“No,” He said, dismissively as he headed to his changing room. He needed to get out of these damned cuffs before he really did lose his mind and started to try clawing them off. 

The door had barely shut behind him before he was ripping the collar off and tossing it, careless, to the floor. The cuffs fell one by one, leaving a little trail to the en suit. A nice soothing bath and a stiff drink were definitely in his future. 

Before returning home with Phichit. 

To his empty nest and a night spent alone. 

~~~

The curtain had fallen and settled, and still Viktor sat entranced. 

He’d seen omegas before. Truckloads of them to be exact. Fuck, he’d even seen his fare share of untouched omegas before. Usually in an inspection, making sure they were really unmarked and not just wearing paint and doused in perfume. 

But this! This was something else. Some part of Viktor that he had buried for nearly twenty years, the part that longed for an omega of his own. Someone to cherish and take care of. Someone that belonged to him and him alone. Reared it’s ancient, spike tipped head, and refused to be stomped back down again. 

Rich laughter rang out next to him, only then reminding Viktor that he was not alone. “Did I not tell you. He is...amazing.”

That wasn’t the word for it. There was no word it! There was no word in existence that could ever compare to him. To Eros. To that angel, demon, fae? He wasn’t quite sure what Eros was, only that it was not of this world. 

He only knew one thing. 

Eros was in need of an alpha. 

And that alpha was Viktor. 

He downed the rest of his drink before pushing up from the table, “Tell Yakov to bring a car.” He said to Chris, distractedly. They had walked there from the Cialdini base. Viktor would need a car to get his omega back to his hotel. 

“Vitya?” Chris began with a laugh, until Viktor walked away from the table towards a door that must lead backstage. “Viktor,” he hissed, rising in a hurry to follow him. “Viktor, you can’t go back there!”

Viktor’s grin was all sharp, wicked teeth, “Calestino signed over half his territory to me today. I can go where I want, do as I please.” He stopped at the door, hand on the knob, “Get on the phone, call Yakov, have him send a car. Understand?”

“Y-yeah...yeah. Sure thing, Vitya,” humor returned quickly, before he turned to leave Chris fixed him with a bright, knowing smile, “And, good luck. You’ll need it.” With a parting wink he was gone, and Viktor slipped through the door. 

There was a short flight of stair but he soon found himself backstage. For the most part Viktor only got curious stares from stagehands in dark clothing. Their barely-there beta scents rang with nervous energy, but none of them approached him. He probably smelled close to rut. He could feel it, building in his gut, tugging at the scent glands on his neck and wrists, a call to omegas to run and hide, lest they become unwitting prey. 

The only resistance he met was a slender female alpha with long hair and narrowed eyes. She stood before a door, her arms crossed, her scent furious. Viktor didn’t need the gold plated sign that read ‘Eros’ to know his prey was within. Because gods he could smell him. 

Taste him. 

It was agony. 

The alpha at the door bared her teeth, sharp and long, though not as impressive as his own, something Viktor was more than happy to show in his answering grin. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Her voice was a low growl, much deeper than he would have though someone of her small stature could make. 

Viktor’s only answer was to extend his right hand, letting the low, artificial light catch on the embossed jewels on his two rings where they set side by side. One was his own. It rested at the place of honor on his ring finger. Large, bold, and no way it could ever be mistaken for a simple piece of jewelry. It was a ruby the size of the first joint of his thumb with the iconic Nikiforov howling wolf in blazing gold embedded on it. On his middle finger set his newest addition, just given to him that day. Though smaller than his family ring the Cialdini crest, sapphire the size of his thumbnail with the rose and snowflake sigil done in silver would be enough to get him into any room in any establish on this strip that he wanted. 

He didn’t have to wait long for the alpha guarding the door to move. Even if she did so with a another resounding growl. 

The door wasn’t locked, not that that would have stopped him. He did turn the lock when he was inside, and for good measure kicked the sloped door prop under the closed the door, just in case someone with a key tried to interrupt him. 

Viktor wasn’t leaving this room until his mission was complete. And he wasn’t leaving alone at all. 

He took a step into the room, halting when something crunched beneath his boot. It was the omega’s collar, he must have ripped it off as soon as he was through the door. The cuffs were likewise scattered across the floor. A glittering trail of bread crumbs that would lead him to his prize. 

The room itself was empty though, filled with a velvet lounge pushed into one corner, a wrack of silk, sparkling gowns in another. The rest of the room was taken up by a large vanity, every bulb blazing, making the vials of rainbow liquid shimmer and glow. Best of all was the scent. The room was filled with it. Ripe summer peaches, and painful desperation. 

The sound of running water drifted from another door near the lounge, and Viktor’s grin widened. At last. He was just about to go witness what was surely his omega bathing, when a shadow darkened the door frame, and there he was. He had abandoned the low cut folds of his silk dress, instead he stood before Viktor in nothing but a thin robe, white silk so shear he might as well have been naked. His hair was bare of its many pins, longer now as the curls were free to flow around his angelic face. 

It took but a second for the omega to notice him, his head snapping up when he scented Viktor on the air. His lovely face going through a series of emotions in quick succession. Fear was first and short lived. Followed quickly by surprise, oddly enough interest, before settling on anger. 

Omegas could not growl as betas and alphas could, and they lacked the sharp, fang like teeth of an alpha. Usually the absence of these defenses, along with their small stature, fragile bones, and how susceptible they were to pheromones, omegas tended to back down from aggression. Bare their necks and submit. Eros, to Viktor’s elation, was not a normal omega. 

He hissed, the sound shooting straight through Viktor’s nervous system, lighting up every fibre of his being. A growl worked its way through his chest and up his throat, lower than anything Viktor had ever produced before. It was equal parts seduction and demanding. He wanted this omega and he would have him, that’s what the growl said. 

The omegas hiss didn’t cease at the call, but it turned into something a little more guttural, intrigued. He moved, as graceful as he was on stage, dropping low into a crouch, one delicate hand reaching for a brooch that had been pinned to his robe. An answering smile to Viktor’s own curving his beautiful face. 

Viktor shrugged out of his coat, tossing it to floor without a second thought, and with sure, unhurried steps crossed the room. Viktor liked to think of himself as a calm and composed alpha. A leader who never let himself fall to baser instincts. For fifteen years he’d ruled as such, there was no reason the claiming of his omega should be any different. 

But at the first hint of his omegas arousal on the air, something so sweet and mouth watering every other scent Viktor had come across in his life had been put to shame, just a hint and Viktor’s world tilted, spun, and fell apart. 

Just a hint, and all Viktor saw was red. 

~~~

Yuuri didn’t expect an alpha to be in his dressing room when he went back in to grab some bathing oil...but he really should have. 

Over the past few years, since he’d crossed the sea with Mari and found himself in this city, Yuuri had been confronted with many an alpha trying to not only gain his attention, but demand his submission. 

It always went the same way. 

He’d walk in, see them, get hopeful for half a second when he realized what their intentions were, and then become angry and despondent when, inevitably, they failed. 

Yes, it wasn’t the first time an alpha had tried to corner him in this very room, and it would be far from the last one. The only real question was whether this one would give up quickly and leave on his own, or be dragged out by Minako or his sister. 

One memorable alpha had needed to be taken to the hospital on a stretcher. 

The thought usually brought a smile to his face on days when the longing was particularly bad. 

This alpha before him though, he was quite something. Tall, broad at the shoulders with a slender waist. Power pulsed in his scent, was evident in every line and muscled curve of his body. He stripped off his coat and his scent grew stronger, wilder. The near rut like pheromones quickly filling the room to over power his own. 

It was ecstasy. 

He shouldn’t, this encounter would go nowhere, but Yuuri allowed himself to indulge in the scent. In the fantasy that, this once, an alpha worthy of taking him had actually come. 

He could allow himself to play along for a while. Letting the scent seep into him, bringing forth his arousal and want, sending it out to smother the alpha’s invading scent. 

Then he dropped to crouch, reaching for his knife. 

The alpha moved first, they always did. Yuuri could only go so far against his instincts. He could reach for his knife, hiss and express his displeasure, but he couldn’t strike first...something in him held him back. Just long enough to see the alphas skills. 

This one was fast!

He was in front of Yuuri in the blink of an eye, large arms reaching to scoop him up. 

Yuuri lunged with the knife. The small blade met no resistance as it reached the alpha’s cheek, slitting the skin easily in a lovely, straight line. Blood hardly had time to well up before they were both moving again. The alpha, unfazed by a little cut kept reaching for him, Yuuri twisted out of his reach easily, sliding to the floor to escape his grasp. 

A wave of arousal laced pheromones hit Yuuri hard, taking his breath away for just a moment. That was new. The alphas were usually so angry at this point that they began thinking better of their choices. Realizing it wasn’t worth it to try mating with such a strong willed omega. They didn’t growl seductively low, take a step back to flex their neck, and go after him with renewed vigor. 

It was thrilling!

Yuuri’s grip tightened on his knife, he steadied his wobbly legs. Just because this alpha smelled amazing, because Yuuri’s fight seemed to be exactly what he wanted as well, didn’t mean he should give in. 

The alpha hadn’t earned it yet. 

When the alpha got within arms reach again Yuuri was ready. He swung, aiming for the spots that would hurt, bleed, but not kill. Just like Minako had taught him. The alpha, it seemed, was also ready. He received two more slashes, one across his stomach and one to his right arm, before he deftly disarmed Yuuri of his knife. 

How...no one had ever been able to do that before! Not even Mari could disarm him now! 

Left weaponless Yuuri kicked out, snarling. This of course left him open. Being close enough to strike with hand or foot meant getting into the alphas space. 

It wasn’t a long struggle after that, but it was an intense one. Both of them out of breath and sweaty as the alpha grabbed him about the waist and neck and carried him to the lounge. Still he struggled, scratching, hissing, biting. The alpha rumpled his pleasure above him, his weight warm and encompassing as it pressed down on him. 

Then there was a hand on the back of his neck, grabbing and squeezing and...nothing had ever felt so good as when all his muscles simply stopped. He’d never been so relaxed. Like floating on a cloud. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. There was nothing, he floated in a sea of pure sensation, and oh what sensations they were. 

The crooning of the alpha above him. His body laying over Yuuri. How it burned. His hands trailed down Yuuri’s form, moving aside his robe, sliding down his chest, stomach, legs. His hands were firm and sure, yet exceeding gentle. Gliding smoothly over every inch of his heated flesh without a care or invitation, not that Yuuri would be complaining if he could. 

Unable to get his vocal cords to work, a side effect of the scruffing, he showed his desire for the alpha to continue by purring as loudly as he could. In answer the alpha’s croon deepened and suddenly there was a hand at his neck, sliding up to trace his jaw and cup to cheek. The alpha’s face was very close, Yuuri couldn’t remember when that had happened. His eyes were dark and bright all at once, up close he was even more beautiful, truly Yuuri’s endless prayers for an alpha had been answered by an angel made flesh. 

Soft lips met his own, gentle, skilled. It was just another sensation to lose himself in. The feather light tickle of silvery blond hair against his cheek as the alpha’s tongue parted his lips. It was almost enough of a distraction that he didn’t notice the alphas other hand snaking its way back down his body. 

Long, clever fingers stroked over his aching cocklet, down to the folds of his eager dripping cunt. The moment they entered him his world burst into flame, he needed more, more, more. If he could have spoken a word then that’s what it would have been. But all he could do was pant and gasp. If he didn’t know that the heat suppressing serum he choked down every month was the strongest and most effective Minako could find him, he would have feared that his next heat had started. 

The alpha released his lips to nibbling lightly on his neck, soft lips and sharp teeth scraped over his sensitive flesh. “What a good omega you are.” He said in a lightly accented voice. 

Yes! Yes he was! For the first time ever Yuuri wanted be a good omega for an alpha. 

For this alpha. 

His alpha. 

Pleasure over took him, his body didn’t even exist anymore. There was no Yuuri, only bliss. At some point, an age, a second, a lifetime, there was something much larger than a finger pushing into him and alpha over him started speaking a language he couldn’t understand. Not that it mattered. Just as Yuuri couldn’t vocalize his pleasure he didn’t need to know what his alpha was saying to know what he meant. 

A whimper escaped his throat as the alpha began to thrust into him long, deep stroke. It was the only sound he’d been able to make for some time. Being scruffed always wore off in waves, with Yuuri’s voice coming back first. 

The alpha, of course, heard the noise, zeroing in of it instantly. The hand was back on his neck, pinching it in a tight, iron like grip. But oh he didn’t need to! Yuuri wanted to be good for him! He’d be such a good omega! 

The alpha growled low as his knot formed, Yuuri could feel it, how it began to swell inside him, how his thrusts became shallow and slowed. The alpha pulled his head aside, cradled the base of Yuuri’s neck while expose his bare throat. Too many things happened at once, the sensations so much he couldn’t have focused on one in particular if he had wanted. There was pain, both from wickedly sharp teeth at his throat and from the alphas knot forming within him. 

Then there was nothing but the most inexplicable pleasure he’d ever felt. 

Warmth started at the point of the bite and spread, like lightening, though his bones, nerves, every inch of him! 

There was contentment, elation, pleasure, want, and satisfaction. And he couldn’t have said how, but knew it wasn’t all his own. The purr worked it’s way up through his chest again, rolling, louder than anything he’d been able to make before. Just before the bond settled and Yuuri lost consciousness, he was aware of the alpha pulling him tight. 

He settled above Yuuri, finding a way to drape over him that wasn’t crushing with his greater size. He traced Yuuri’s face with his hands, speaking softly in that strange language the whole time. 

Darkness pulled him under, as he knew it would. His limbs heavy. His body and soul for the first time sated. 

He never felt more safe or cherished in his life. 

~~~

His omega was amazing. Absolutely perfect. He had fought with such passion, such fierceness! Viktor’s side was still oozing blood, not able to close during his claiming as the cut on his cheek had. How long had it been since someone had actually gotten a hit in on him? Years, it had to have been. Not since taking up the mantle of Pakhan, not since the sight of him sent fear in hearts of others. 

But this little omega had cut. Not once but three times with his little knife. The other little bites and scratches he’d gotten stung sweetly across his skin. They probably wouldn’t even bruise, but for the time being he would relish them as his omega slept soundly beneath him. 

The gentle purr still thrummed through him. Softer now that he wasn’t awake. It hadn’t ceased, not once, since Viktor had caught him. The only thing Viktor could feel from the bond was happiness. Completion.

When his knot went down enough to pull out, he scooped the omega up from the lounge and carried him into the next room. The water was still running, filling the room with steam. A large claw footed bath sat in the middle of the room, long since overflowing. He cradled his omega against his chest one handed and turned the tap with the other. 

At least the water was still warm. The last thing he wanted was to let his omega catch a chill. They would need to leave soon and it was freezing outside. 

Did he have proper clothing for the cold? As chill as the weather had been lately it was nothing compared to Russia. He’d get Chris on it later, it would be fine. 

He had to sit his omega down in order to take off his own clothes, there wasn’t a spot on the floor that wasn’t covered in water though, so had to go back out to the dressing room. His clothes neatly folded and sat on the lounge he returned to the bath with his omega. He settled them both in the steaming water, snuggled his omega against his chest, under his neck. 

He was so small, so sweet. His beauty on stage nothing compared to the reality up close. He had washed off the stage makeup sometime before Viktor had come in. He didn’t need to be breath taking. His skin pale and perfect, his cheeks and lips a tantalizing blush on all their own. His eyes when they were open were so big, so mesmerizing. 

As gently as he could Viktor began to bathe his omega, starting with the fresh mark on his neck and traveling all the way down to his dainty little feet. He took as much time as he could. For the moment forgetting the outside world, the mountain of work that never seemed to get finished. 

In that moment, for the first time in years, Viktor gave into what he wanted. 

Holding his omega close, the feeling of being needed, perhaps not loved, but wanted. 

There was nothing on earth that could have pulled from that moment. Not even death. 

~~~

Everything was warm. 

There were hands rubbing lazy circles on his back, large, protective, and strong. His cheek was pressed to a bare, muscled chest from which a steady rolling croon emitted, seeping into his already lax body, turning all his bones to mush. He had never woken up in such a way. Had never been held in the arms of another, not even during his heats. 

There was no moment confusion. No jolt of fear or wrongness. He knew where he was and who held him close. Knew before the scent could full processes to his senses, or before he could take stock of the strong legs he sat on. This was his alpha. This was where he was meant to be. 

Scruffings were a bitch though. He hadn’t been scruffed since he was eleven and Mari had caught him trying to sneak one of her cigarettes. He’d spent the afternoon and most of the evening confined to his room unable to call their parents for help, his only company Mari when she came back periodically to do it again. 

He hadn’t tried to smoke again. 

It must have been sometime since the alpha had done it though, Yuuri could twitch his fingers and toes and with a great effort, managed to tilt his head back to look his alpha in the face once more. His purr renewed at the sight, he was so handsome, his eyes such a bright blue, full lips that curved into a beautiful smile when he looked at Yuuri. 

“What has you so happy, little dove?”

“Alpha,” he managed to say, softly, the uncontrollable purr shaking through his voice. 

“That’s right, love, I’m your alpha.” He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, taking a moment to nuzzle into his neck near his fresh bite mark. It ached, in the best way possible. 

“As much as I want to stay here like this, we have to get going. We have a train to catch tomorrow and I need to make sure you’re ready for it.” 

Train? Yuuri made a little questioning noise in the back of his throat, words were still a bit too difficult for him.

“Hush, love, it’ll be alright,” the alpha held him tighter as he rose from the water, Yuuri couldn’t see more than the bare flesh before his eyes, but soon one of his soft towels was being wrapped around him as they left the en suit. “I know it’ll be scary at first, but-” 

The alpha didn’t place him on the soft chaise where they had bonded, instead to propped Yuuri up against the glass of the vanity. From there Yuuri had a good view of the whole room and the heated bulbs at his back lent him their warmth. His alpha crouch before him, still smiling that soft, lovely smile. “Tell me, little dove, do you know what this is?” He held a bejeweled hand out for Yuuri’s inspection. Two large rings glittered side by side. 

Oh...

OH!

Yes he did know what they were. He couldn’t quite tell the symbols, but the only people who wore rings like that were very, very important and powerful. He tried, “B....bo...sss,” words were still so hard to get out. He didn’t even think that was the right word, but it was close. 

The alpha laughed, cupped his face with his ringed hand and placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “That’s right, dove, I’m the boss. I just met with the big boss of this town, you know him?” At Yuuri’s nod he continued, “Well I’m a big boss too, love, but my domain is very far away. In Russia.”

Oh...that was far. It was closer to home as well. Yuuri smiled, maybe his alpha would take him to see his mother and father once in a while....If Yuuri wasn’t in America anymore would Mari stay? She had only followed him because she knew she could not keep him in their small town forever. It was either tag along and make sure he stayed alive, or stand back as he snuck out one night and never returned. 

She said it had been the easiest choice she’d ever made. 

It had been such a thrill! Leaving home, setting off to find adventure and his own happiness. It was just the best time of his life....at first. He had quickly grown tired of it all. The alphas on this side of the ocean were no better than the ones he’d left at home. He’d spent year after year longing for something he had come accept didn’t exist. 

Turns out all the good alphas were just in Russia. 

His alpha began riffling through the bag on the floor. It was just Yuuri’s day clothes, but he didn’t seem to like what he found in there. He held up one of Yuuri’s wool stockings with a quizzical look. Did omegas no wear stockings in Russia? With a huff the alpha come back to him, stocking in hand. 

“This will have to work for now, I suppose. Can’t have you getting cold. But I will need to get you better things before we leave. The winters in Russia are far more harsh than here.” Then with deft hands the alpha slid the stocking onto his foot and up his leg to this thigh, laying a kiss on the arch of Yuuri’s foot when he was finished. 

“And now the next one,” he said, holding up the other. Before he had it rolled up Yuuri’s knee, however, there was a knock at the door, a strained voice calling out. 

“Ugh...Mr Nikiforov...uh...sir! The car is ready.” 

“Nih,” Yuuri began, his mouth unable to form the words...how frustrating! He tried again, “Niki-”

The alpha shushed him again, he held Yuuri’s face again, so softly like he was made of glass. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov,” he smiled, “You can call me Vitya.”

“Vit-ya.” Oh good, that was easy at least.

“That’s right, my dove.”

Another knock at the door, louder this time and accompanied by handle shaking and angry mutters. He’d know that voice anywhere and winced as Mari bellowed so loud they probably heard it in the theatre. “YUURI!!”

“Is that you name, little dove?” Yuuri nodded, “It’s very lovely,” Viktor said with another sweet kiss before he went back to dressing Yuuri. Completely unperturbed by an angry alpha at the door. 

Yuuri purred his happiness as loudly as he could. 

It didn’t take long before Viktor had him properly clothed, despite taking offense at every article of clothing Yuuri had with him. But the long wool dress and knit cap were warm, and it was either wrap Yuuri up in them or have him run around naked. Yuuri didn’t much care about fashion off the stage anyway. When he didn’t need to impress he would rather be warm and comfy. He might carry a knife and bare his teeth at alphas without a care, but he was still an omega. 

Viktor rounded out Yuuri’s outfit by snuggling him up in his own coat. It was several sizes too big for him, Yuuri had to roll the sleeves almost to the elbows just to see his fingers. It was perfect! Comfy, cozy, and best of all it smelled like Viktor. 

Yuuri snuggled into Viktor’s coat, swinging his heels in happy contentment as Viktor started dressing. His alpha was so handsome! Big, strong, gorgeous. How did he get so lucky? 

Viktor didn’t rush as he dressed. Unaffected by the constant bought of screaming and knocking at the door, he moved with an easy, relaxed grace he donned his discarded clothing. Yuuri likewise was happy enough to watch and ignore his rampaging sister. They would settle everything soon enough, and though his mind was clearing, the control over his limbs coming back, he still wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his alpha’s arms and never let go. 

“Ready to go, my little love?” Viktor asked as he fastened his last cuff link. Yuuri nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and his legs around his waist was Viktor lifted him from the vanity. “Up we go!” Viktor hoisted him up with ease. One hand under Yuuri’s thigh to secure him the other wrapped protectively around the back of his head. 

Yuuri for his part rubbed his cheek enthusiastically against Viktor’s neck, trying to get as much of his scent on him as possible. Viktor kept up a steady stream of endearments and musing on things he’d buy Yuuri before they left as they walked to door. Yuuri didn’t pay much mind. His alpha could get him whatever he wanted, and there was nothing in the room he wanted to take with him, and he couldn’t think of anything back at home that he wanted. If he thought of something later he’d just write to Mari of Phichit and they could send it to him. 

So quickly, all of Yuuri’s fears and worries melted to nothing. He doubted very much he’d ever worry over anything again. 

Things got louder in the hall. There was growling, a lot of it, Mari’s familiar, deep, and terrifying. Viktor’s was worse. It rocked through Yuuri, drowned out everything else around them. But instead of instilling fear, it only served to make Yuuri feel safer, loved and protected. 

It was a soft click, steel against steel, familiar to Yuuri after so many years in the states, that finally drew his attention. Near silent amidst the yelling and growing, it still managed to command the room in an instant. 

Yuuri lifted his head from Viktor’s should, blinking boredly at the scene behind him. A vaguely familiar blond alpha was holding a gun to Mari’s head, and oh boy, was she anger. Her hair was standing on end, most of it having escaped the scarf she usually kept it contained in. Her face was red, her hands now clinched at her sides. Though the barrel of a gun was at her temple she never moved her blazing eyes from Viktor. Of course Viktor was the perfect picture of alphaness. Bold and disinterested. He was calm, proud, and showed no sign of fear or nervousness. 

Yuuri watched the scene, basking in Viktor’s warmth, a little smile on his lips. This should be really fun. 

“Give him. To. Me.” Mari gritted out, eyes blazing, acrid scent filling the hall. 

“And what exactly makes you think that will happen?” Viktor’s arms tightened around Yuuri, as though he expected Mari to make a lung for him. 

Mari growled. “You have no right to touch him. If you want to prove your tough then fight me you cowardly excuse of an alpha!”

Viktor tilted his head at that, still mostly unfazed by the encounter. Yuuri might not know Viktor very well, but he was a boss, like Calestino. Mari’s actions were those of a child crying over a broken toy to him, he would end her with only half a thought and be on his way. As much as Yuuri would love to see such a display of his alpha’s power, he really didn’t want it to be directed at people he loved. 

“Sister.” He said softly, drawing Viktor’s crystalline gaze. He took a deep breath and tried very hard to get it all out, being so close to his alpha’s scent wasn’t doing his newly bonded, scruff addled brain any favors. “My, o-older sister.” 

Viktor gasped, eyes bright and wide. “She’s your sister, my dove?” Yuuri nodded, smiling adoringly first Viktor then to Mari. “Well that changes everything. Chris, Chris, lower the damned gun. This is my Yuuri’s sister! How joyous!” 

“Yuuri?” Mari asked softly, she paid no mind as the gun left her temple. 

Viktor took over the conversation, answering her unasked question. “Yuuri and I have bonded, see.” He pushed the collar of his coat down, moved a few strands of Yuuri’s hair to the side, and showed them all the new claim mark.

Chris, who Yuuri still couldn’t quite remember, whistled low. “Wow, Vitya. I really didn’t think you could do it. Congrats!”

“Yuuri....” Mari was no longer questioning. Anger leaked back into her scent. Viktor ignored it. 

“We’ll need to get him proper clothes.” He said over his shoulder as he moved down the hall to the back door. “Warm things, better dresses and stockings. Things that will protect him better once we are home.”

“I”m on it. JJ won’t be too happy to be dragged out of bed at this hour, but he’ll like the money well enough.” Chris said, following them down the hall. The gun was out of his hand and instead he held a pad of paper and a pen, writing frantic notes as they neared the exit. 

Mari, the poor thing, stood dumbfounded in the hall with her mouth agape as they left her behind.

He’s make sure to call her before they left. Let him explain everything once his muscles and thoughts were his own again. 

“I thought JJ ran the...what the blazes did he call it, the King’s Room?”

“The King’s Den, and technically he still does. But his mate put an end to him staying out all night...no one wants to get on the snapping end of a pregnant omega...and Bella takes the cake.”

Viktor chuckled, he rubbed a hand over Yuuri’s back in soothing circles. “I do recall that she was a fiery one. Must be something in the water here.”

Yuuri let their chatter wash over him like the cool evening air. The streets sang with the busy clatter of the Black District. It was normal by now. A reluctant home that Yuuri had washed into. Would Mari stay now that he was leaving? She was free to go wherever she pleased now that she didn’t have to protect and take care of him. 

He didn’t recall much of their trip to the hotel. Content to just float in the safety of Viktor’s scent and warmth. He could feel Viktor, though his bones, his soul. He was happy, giddy almost. Wonder and amazement zipped though his being as his hands explored Yuuri where he rested on his lap. As though he couldn’t believe that Yuuri was real. That if he wasn’t touching him he might blink from existence. 

They must have stopped, passed through a lobby, and up either a stairwell or elevator at some point. But Yuuri had no recollection of such events. One second they were in the car, the next Viktor was adjusting his grip on Yuuri to open the door to his rooms. They passed through another door, Yuuri took in the lush furnishings as they passed, his alpha was so very important to have such rooms, if he had ever doubted it before he wouldn’t now. 

Viktor settled him down in the centre of a large bed. Yuuri looked around, the bed was decked out with more than enough pillows and soft blankets for him to make a fantastic nest, if even just for the night. Everything was gilded, the wood painted a pristine white. He had only seen such wealth in Calestino’s house, though he had never been into his bedroom...he could readily believe it would look like this. 

“Are you nervous, my love, about traveling tomorrow?” Viktor was fiddling with his cuffs, unclipping the links and placing them gently down on a nearby dresser. He then began the reverse process of his dressing from earlier. Yuuri settled back on the bed to watch. 

“No, alpha.” He said softly, letting the word curl over his tongue. He liked how it felt to say it. Alpha. His alpha. 

Viktor smiled down at him, his shirt falling to the floor. “I suppose you have traveled before.” 

Yuuri nodded. Unfortunately Viktor stopped undressing when he was just in his trousers, choosing to keep them on he went to Yuuri on the bed to start helping him out of his many layers of clothing. 

“We’ll get some rest tonight, Christophe will come in the morning with clothes, then we’ll head to the train station.” Viktor removed his shoes and stockings, massaging Yuuri’s legs and feet as he worked. “We’ll be in San Francisco in a few days, then a plain to Shanghai, and a short ship ride to Russia. I know it sounds long, but we’ll be home before you know it.” 

Yuuri shrugged out of the coat with Viktor’s help, lifted his arms and squirmed until the dress too was falling to the floor. When he was just in his silken shift Viktor scooped him up and into his lap, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own. He didn’t care how long their travels might be. He was looking forward to simply spending time with his alpha. Being claimed by him over and over and again. Until Viktor’s scent was stronger than his own. No one would ever doubt who he belonged to!

The phone rang, interrupting their kiss...Viktor growled low as he lifted Yuuri and carried him over to the phone. He picked it up one hand and bit out a angered, “What!” Into the receiver. 

A deep, gravelly, very familiar voice carried over to Yuuri. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but Viktor’s scowl said it all. 

Yuuri sighed. This could take all night, and he really, really, wanted to go back to kissing and being claimed by Viktor again. Once alphas got to showing off in front of one another they didn’t back down...

Yuuri reached up and took the phone away from Viktor’s ear. He didn’t release it, just raised a silver brow at Yuuri, his mouth set in a firm line. Yuuri smiled, leaning up he kissed the underside of Viktor’s jaw before pulling his arm, and the phone, down to his ear. 

“I let you into my city, into my home, and this how you thank me...by robbing me! You may think you own the town now, Nikiforov, but let me tell you-”

“Chiao Chiao,” Yuuri said, soft and sweet, cutting through Calestino’s tirade before he could say something he would surely end up regretting. Yuuri beamed up at Viktor, enjoying his look of utter confusion before turning his attention back to the phone. “Chiao Chiao, why are you yelling?” He let a little tremor into his voice. Alphas were so easy. 

“Yuuchan,” Calestino’s voice instantly turned soothing, a hint of desperation still hung in there though. “You have to come back, Yuuchan, you aren’t safe there.”

“Of course I’m safe, Chiao Chiao, I’m with my alpha.” Yuuri chirped happily, giving Viktor another smile. He twisted his fingers through the cord of the phone, luckily his senses had returned enough to speak properly. He never dreamed that there would be so many people trying to keep him his alpha...was it too much to ask to just have a few hours of being able to enjoy a new bond!?

Calestino blew out a giant breath over the line, silence followed for several minutes before he said, “give the phone back to Nikiforov.”

Yuuri handed the phone over and tucked himself back into Viktor’s neck. Whatever was said after that must have been satisfactory, as there were no more growls or threats. Viktor hung up with little more than a passing farewell, his hands going back to Yuuri in a instant. 

“You really are something special, my little dove.” Viktor chuckled, “such a wonderful little mate you’ll make. You are perfection.”

Yuuri’s happy purr filled the air, joined quickly by a deep, vibrating croon from Viktor. The whole world suddenly open and bright, the future endless and glowing with possibilities. Now that he had found his alpha. He would never be afraid, cold, or alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Someone asked for Dark Viktor with a Yuuri who was into him. The ask is so far buried in my comments for Cherry Blossom Winter I don't think I can find it. But I never forgot it! 
> 
> This is definitively not my darkest Viktor, but he's not sweet either, only for Yuuri. I also love Yuuri in this, he knows how to wrap alphas around his little finger, he's made an art form out of it. 
> 
> I imagine that Mari gets a job working for Viktor so that she can follow them to Russia. So we don't need to worry about her being left behind.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://ars-matron.tumblr.com), if you'd like to follow.  
> And if you are interested in joining out 18+ omegaverse discord, contact [Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
